


Michael Makes An Entrance!

by TheMetalReaper



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMetalReaper/pseuds/TheMetalReaper
Summary: Well. Hi there! I am VERY sorry for disappearing off of the face of AO3 for like,, multiple months? aaaaaand now i'm back with...... what's this? Be More Chill?? And i CURSE NOW?? yea i'm sorry i'm a mess(also?? i promise i HAVE A NEW GHOST AND THE GUARD IN THE PIPELINE IT'S ALMOST DONE IT'LL BE UP IN LIKE A MONTH I SWEAR)





	Michael Makes An Entrance!

   Michael freezes in his tracks, his converse squeaking as they slide to a stop against the hallway's linoleum floor. Ragged breathing, almost like a wounded animal's, from around the wall of lockers turns his blood to ice.

 

    He leans over the corner to get a better look and realizes that it's not a wounded animal, it's _Jeremy._ Michael's best friend, curled into the fetal position, sobbing hysterically into his cupped hands.

 

    Of course, Michael's first instinct is to run to him, to pull his arms around Jeremy and kiss his tears away, but anxiety chains him in place. Three months ago, Michael would've done so (maybe not the kissing part... oh god, when would he have the guts to confess??), but after the SQUIP tore them apart, Michael wasn't sure anymore. After all, Michael's ears still rang with the sharp words Jere-- the _SQUIP_ had cut him with. "You're just _jealous!_ " "Loser!" "I don't need YOU." His stomach twisted with nausea that had become all too familiar nowadays.

 

    But... it's _Jeremy._ Michael can't stop himself from creeping across the hallway and sinking down to the floor next to his best friend. Jeremy didn't speak until Michael tried to reach for his hand.

 

    Jeremy snaps, "Just _leave me alone._ "

 

    Michael's stomach sank. He thought they had been doing so well, but apparently... "I'm sorry." Quickly, Michael's hands snap back to their position in his lap, and Michael considers leaving. But no, he can't leave Jeremy alone, not like this. No matter how much Jeremy hated him, Michael would always care about his (ex?)-best friend.

 

    "I'm done with your tricks, okay?!" Jeremy's voice is fury incarnate. "Haven't you fucked up my life enough? Aren't you satisfied?"

 

    Michael stutters, "I'm-I'm really sorry, Jeremy. I just wanted to help you."

 

    "HELP? That's what you've ALWAYS wanted to do, isn't it? 'HELP me to be cool?'"

 

    _Wait... what?_ "What do you mean, cool?"

 

    Jeremy glares right through Michael, burning two holes through to his heart. "That's what you're SUPPOSED to do, right, _SQUIP?_ Not that you _did._ The only thing you've ever done is take me away from the only person who's ever--" At this point, the tears running down Jeremy's face become too much to bear, and he breaks down once again into sobs.

 

    Michael, now aware of the full extent of Jeremy's anguish, pulls the sobbing teen into his arms and holds him tightly against his chest. "It's _me,_ Jerm. Michael."

 

    "N-no!! You-you're lying again!" Jeremy's curled fists thump against Michael's chest, but he stays firm.

 

    "No, it's me."

 

    "You're not real, you're not real, you're NOT REAL." He's practically screaming through clenched teeth now.

 

    After a heavy sigh, Michael searches his memory for something, _anything_ to convince his sobbing friend that he really was Michael. "Is-is it really true I'm your favowite pewson?"

 

    Jeremy's face instantly lights up, and the hail of fists stops instantly. "MICHAEL!" He scream-sobs, tackling Michael to the ground.

 

    "Yeah, Jeremy, it's me." Michael can feel Jeremy's heartbeat, which is practically as fast as a hummingbird's.

 

    "I didn't believe you, I'm so sorry. God, I'm such a stupid--"

 

    "JEREMY." Cocking an eyebrow at Jeremy, Michael pulls him closer.

 

    "I mean it though! I deserved everything that the SQUIP--"

 

    Michael cuts Jeremy off with a kiss. He knew it was insane (Michael didn't even know if Jeremy was _gay)_ , but he couldn't take the lies Jeremy was spouting about himself for another second. _Christ, the SQUIP had really fucked him up, didn't it?_

 

    And after a moment, Michael's back in the moment. Kissing Jeremy. _Fuck, he's kissing Jeremy. Fucking. Heere._ And Jeremy... didn't immediately run away screaming?

 

    Michael pulls away for a moment, half checking to see if Jeremy had fallen asleep on top of him (considering that would be the only way Jeremy would still be kissing him), and Jeremy stares back at him, his gaze dripping with giddy relief.

 

    That was all the words they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> like my new profile pic? its michael. hes a dork. i LOVE HIM FOLLOW ME @The_Metal_Reaper ON TUMBLR FOR ART AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
